Carlisle, I Love You
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have a tradition. It had been put on hold because of recent events and additions to their family. Fluff, Breaking Dawn spoilers.


**Well, I had this idea because I dreamed it, and I just had to write it down.**

I crawled into bed, wearing a pair of pajama's Alice bought me earlier that week. They still questioned why we had a bed. We told them it was for appearance, but we had a feeling Alice and most definitely Edward knew the real reason. Edward also knew the reason we let the children hunt alone. We used to go with them, but when we realized that they could do fine without us, we let them go alone. They split up in groups now, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella would go together, while the three boys would go together. Other times they would go as couples, and sometimes they would go in uneven groups. It just depended on what kind of mood they were all in. They had only gone hunting as a large group once, and after that Bella had refused to hunt with Emmett ever again.

I felt Carlisle join the bed on his side, and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled. This had been a routine of ours for many years now. We would lie in bed like humans getting ready to sleep, and just discuss what had happened since the last time we'd done this. It was my idea to begin with, but now he insists he started it. I let him have that. He deserves something in our family.

"It's been a while," he whispered in my ear. This always sent shivers down my spine. I would never get over the effect he had on me. This I was thankful for when Jasper wasn't in the house to complain about it. I smiled.

"It has been, too much has happened," I agreed. He chuckled in my head. Our lives had been so hectic lately. If some events hadn't taken place, we would have done this sooner.

"One of which we never thought possible," he said. He loved studying - if you would call it that - Nessie. She wasn't the first of her kind, but she was the first Carlisle had ever heard of it. She loved him like a granddaughter should love her grandfather, though Carlisle could pass for her ancestor.

"How about we work our way up to that?" I suggested. There were so many other things to talk about, and all were less involved than that. If we started with that, we wouldn't get to the other topics.

"Good idea. Where shall we start?" he asked, his arms still around my waist. I could feel every one of his muscles on my back, a touch I would welcome any day. Bella had found the correct word for it when she first met Edward. All my boys were extremely dazzling.

"How about where we left off?" I suggested again. The last time we had done this had been two nights previous to the wedding. That made it five months. We tried to do this every two months, but – for obvious reasons – we had to delay it.

"Right, the wedding then. I thought you looked absolutely stunning," he said. I could tell he was serious, but it didn't fail to flatter me.

"Too bad your sights were trained on the bride then," I teased. He just laughed. "I think Alice had too much fun. Did you hear her talking to Jasper about another wedding looming in their future?"

"I did not, and which bride do you think my eyes were trained on?" Him and his rhetorical questions. I loved them.

"Well," I said, ignoring his comment about the brides in the room, "we might have to pull out the formals again. Edward says her head is filled with ice blue bridesmaid dresses," I continued. "Tanya seemed to get along with everyone well at the wedding, wouldn't you agree?"

"She did. I was almost expecting her to act out in some manner against Bella, but she was very well behaved," Carlisle agreed. We all had been expecting some sign of jealously from Tanya, but who wouldn't love Bella? She was a good girl, I was happy to have her in my family finally. "It was nice of you to let them use your Isle for their honeymoon," he added suddenly. It sounded like he had to force it out of his mouth. I couldn't think of any reason as to why he would have to make himself say that, but it finally clicked.

"You're uneasy about what happened there," I stated. Bella had to get pregnant somehow, and we both knew how, but, with his being a doctor, one would imagine this wouldn't have perturbed him. I had to fight back a giggle. He noticed this, of course.

"I turned him, Esme. I consider him my son, and knowing that he did…" he struggled for the correct term, "it in our bed, even with our permission, is just… not disturbing. That isn't the correct word. But I'm sure you know how I feel. And you consider Bella your child, what do you think of it?" he said. He didn't like having the spotlight right now.

"I think it's romantic. You just haven't seen the beauty of it for Edward because he never had a reason for it before. And now that he does, you feel uncomfortable. But the rewards, no matter how horrible the outcome almost came, are extremely wonderful. I feel as if our family is finally complete," I said. I had thought about this a lot, and Carlisle's response to his thoughts was not surprising in the least.

"Regardless, it was nice," he said, ending the uncomfortable – for him - topic. "I am happy that the morphine helped Bella through her transformation. That gives me hope for the next time, which hopefully will never come, we have to change someone," he said, his doctorate degree showing through.

"That was a plus. How about this new treaty with the werewolves? Are you concerned about it?" I asked. This was a touchy subject with Edward around. He said we shouldn't question this new alliance.

"It will certainly help if the Volturi wish to pay us another visit, but I don't think we have anything to be concerned with. Jacob has given them the option of staying with the pack and not harming us, or leaving the pack. Either way, all of them have decided to stay," he said. He was too intrusive for his own good sometimes.

"Speaking of the Volturi," I started, but his hand found my mouth and covered it, allowing no more words to make it out.

He kissed my neck softly, moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. "Shh, we needn't worry about them," he said, kissing a new spot on my neck in-between each word. I closed my eyes. I swear he had Jasper's talent sometimes. The way he would calm me was surprising, even after years of experiencing it.

I resituated myself from my side to my back. One of his arms was draped over my stomach, his other resting on my throat. I wondered what I had done to be so lucky to get him. He saved me, he was my Prince Charming, and he was still mine.

"They are something to worry about though," I whispered. I was about to continue, but his lips found mine. Damn him. The one issue I wanted to discuss with him he was avoiding, in a very welcome way mind you, but damn him! Despite my silent damnation of Carlisle, I kissed him back. For me, he was irresistible.

When he felt he had successfully distracted me – which he had – he stopped, and this caused a pout from me. "Where were we?" he asked. I couldn't stay made at him, it was physically and mentally impossible for me to be mad at Carlisle.

Somehow, during our kiss, he had found a course that led him to seemingly hover over my body. He always did this. He had me pinned.

"I don't remember," I said truthfully. His smile grew as he came in for another kiss. It was light and short, but it made me lose my train of thought again.

"Will you tell me when you do?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, my arms finding their way around his neck. He smiled and kissed my neck again.

He was tracing where my vein used to be, and I had to stop him before I lost all thoughts completely. "Carlisle, dear, I remember," I said quietly. He 'hmm?'ed into my throat, not stopping his welcomed assault. "I love you," I said, even more quiet.

He lifted his face to my ear again. "I love you too," he said.

**Never done anything like that, so EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY IS WELCOME. I will take everything with open arms, unless you say, "That sucked," and nothing else. If you think it sucked, please give me reasons as to why you think it sucked. Thank you for reading. Please review?**


End file.
